Shepard Flinstone
Shepherd Flinstone, portrayed by Alan Thomas Omori, was the co-director of Angsty Rock Musical about Repressed Teen Sexuality in Turn of the Century Western Europe. Early Life Shepard Flinstone was born in a log cabin in rural Connecticut. His parents are like lawyers or politicians or something. In the third grade he was shot in the face with a bb gun and lost his left eye, he had a really good glass replacement. As a child his favorite film was An Extremely Goofy Movie. Relationship with ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' Many would say that much of Sheperd's character was developed in his youth while watching Disney's animated classic An Extremely Goofy Movie. ''He identified strongly with the humor and particularly with the protagonist 'Max'. His parents found a shrine to Max in his bedroom closet at the age of 17. '''Education' Sheopoard applied to twelve different elite 'vine' universities but was not accepted into any. He fell back on his safety school, Hammock University in Walrusville, Massachusetts. He was enrolled in the fall of 2016. He was an econ major. Directing ''Angsty Rock Musical about Repressed Teen Sexuality in Turn of the Century Western Europe'' Following the election of 45th United States President, Ronald Rump, Hammock University held a festival. In preparation for this event, Chepird met Chris, stage manager of original musical Angsty Rock Musical about Repressed Teen Sexuality in Turn of the Century Western Europe. ''The two soon hit it off and he became director. '''Departing ''Angsty Rock Musical about Repressed Teen Sexuality in Turn of the Century Western Europe' In episode 2 of Mock U (''Mock U 2: Mock Ugaloo) Chef attends a social justice meeting and afterwards departs the directorial team of Angsty Rock Musical about Repressed Teen Sexuality in Turn of the Century Western Europe ''in order to assist his newfound friend, Maryam's character's name. Will his efforts pay off? Find out in ''Mock U Episode 3: Revenge of the Quince. Death and Legacy One Sunday at Hammock University he wandered into the woods off campus where he was shot in the face by a walrus hunter with a bb gun. Now blinded in his good eye, and stumbling through the depths of dramatic irony, he fell forward and was impaled on the tusk of a sleeping walrus. Every August 30th, the students of Hammock ritualistically kill a walrus in his honor at a candle-lit vigil. He is survived by his parents and son. Personal Life He was good friends with Quince and Chris. He hated Italians, and had a turbulent love life (see: partners). Partners Jeffard Finstone has had many partners in his tenure at Hammock University, most of which behind the scenes of the show that are only mentioned in director's cut commentaries. This list includes (but is not limited to): * John C Reilly * Rhianna * Gark Mimbel * No Face from Hayao Miyazaki's Spirited Away * The Geico Gecko * Shonda Rhimes * Kevin * Kevin 2 * Alan Omori * That One Guy That One Time in the Lounge of North Quad * Blonde Kevin * Kool-Aid Man's Nephew * Both Members of LMFAO (at the same time) * Scott Pilgrim * Nega-Scott * Alice Cooper * The World's Most Infamous Dingo * Blonde Kevin (cont.) * Italy * Benito Mussolini * Cap'n Crunch * 3 Anonymous Members of the Harlem Globe Trotters * Danger * A Glory "Hole" with "Sensitive" Eyes * Sheperd Flinstone (As Himself) * Clams * C++ * 3 Boys Stacked on Top of Each Other in a Trench Coat * Hubert Hubin * Jackson "Stank City" Callomine * Stank "Jackson Callomine" City * Asbestos * Mesotheliomatron * If You or a Loved One Have Ever Been Diagnosed With Mesothelioma, You Are Entitled to Cash Compensation * Goku (from Anime) * Goku (from the 711) * The Creature from the Black Lagoon's Dad * Perry Letounreau * Alita Battle Angel * Jub Jub * Playboy Billionaire Philanthropist Bruce Wayne * An Otter * The Ghost of Said Otter * Blonde Kevin (Cont.) * Blumaroo from Neopets * Ashley Simpson * Can We Please Make a Neopet * No. * Kevin 2 (Redux) Controversy Some of Kellogg's marketing has been questioned in the press, prompted by an increase in consumer awareness of the mismatch between the marketing messages and the products themselves. Food bloggers are also questioning the marketing methods used by cereal manufacturing companies such as Kellogg's, due to their high sugar content and use of ingredients such as high-fructose corn syrup. Category:Early Life Category:Education Category:Directing 'Angsty Rock Musical about Repressed Teen Sexuality in Turn of the Century Western Europe' Category:Death Category:Personal Life